


Ramen Dilemma

by ajwrites



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Post Without Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: "No more ramen for you." Mr. Kim sternly noted as he trashed Jaehwan's stash of instant noodles.Alternatively, an AU wherein Jaehwan put his trash in front of his neighbor's door because he's not allowed to eat ramen.





	Ramen Dilemma

“Are you home?” Mr. Kim asked through the phone. Jaehwan considered lying but he’s running out of side dishes so he has to stay on his parents’ good side.

“Yes.” He admitted, pulling on his bed sheet to make it look a little less wrinkled. “Are you coming over?”

“I’m already on my way. Your mom sent food so you better go clean up your fridge already.”

“Okay. See you.”

When he hung up, Jaehwan sluggishly dragged himself to the kitchen. He took out the face packs lazily thrown in and neatly arranged them in the fridge door. That was when he realized how empty his refrigerator actually is, apart from two water bottles, a carton of banana milk and a box of strawberries. He felt a little proud about the last one, knowing how much of a trashy eater he in in real life.

 _Trash_ , he remembered he had to clean out his cupboards filled with empty cereal boxed he’s too lazy to get rid of (besides, some of them have cut-out board games at the back). He threw all of it away, revealing his secret stash of ramen that has been depleting since the nearby convenience store closed down. Now that he thinks about it, his trash bin is actually overflowing with empty noodle cups.

“Oh, shit, shit, shit.” He chanted as he recalled that instant noodles are absolutely FORBIDDEN on the Kims’ Household. That was after Jaehwan was hospitalized for stomachache that none of the doctors can figure out why. Mr. Kim happened to watch a documentary on bad effects of instant ramen on one’s health while he was bored, looking after the sick Jaehwan. When the latter was discharged, his father took care of throwing every single processed food in his apartment, even the (expensive) canned ham. Jaehwan is still convinced it was just stress.

 **Dad** : I’m downstairs. Unlock your door now. My hands are full.

“Shit, fuck.” He cursed much crisper now that the older Kim is nearer. The trash bins are in the parking basement and his dad is down there.

Panicking, he threw every trace of instant goodness in a trash bag, then leaving all his junk outside his neighbor’s door.

“I’ll come and get you later.” He told the black bags. “I’m really sorry, neighbor-nim.”

“Jaehwan-ah!” His father caught him bowing down at the garbage bags. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m cursing my neighbor who thought it was a good idea to leave his waste at the hallway.” _Right back at you, Jaehwan._

Mr. Kim just nodded thoughtfully before prompting his son to help him out with the food containers.

“Your mom sent extra kimchi. Perhaps you can share it with your neighbor while you talk some decency into him.”

Jaehwan is beyond troubled at this point.

 

When his dad left, his neighbor had already thrown his trash away. Thank heavens.

“Hey, are you stupid?” Daniel scolded him later that night while they are having a feast with Mrs. Kim’s homemade dinner. “Didn’t you know he’s Hwang Minhyun, the world’s biggest clean freak?”

“How did you know him?” Jaehwan asked with his mouth full.

“He went to school with Seongwoo-hyung. He’s actually the one who endorsed this place to me, who told you.”

“And you didn’t warn me beforehand?”

“That was because I was convinced that you’re finally a proper adult because I couldn’t find a single ramen in your house after you left me.”

“Dad threw them away before you came. You accompanied me to refill my supply that night.”

“Fine, fine. It’s my fault.” Daniel relented, knowing that the argument would be endless unless he gave in. “I’ll ask Seongwoo hyung for his number so you can text him your apologies.”

 

Jaehwan dared texting him on the afternoon the next day, when he heard his neighbor come in from work.

 **Jaehwan** : Hello. This is Kim Jaehwan, your neighbor. I dumped my trash on your doorstep yesterday and I’m sorry. If there’s a way you can get back at me for what I did, please let me know.

The reply was fast, as if his neighbor was waiting for his text.

 **Minhyun** : Have you had dinner yet?

 _Oh shit_ , Jaehwan’s inner gay panicked, not that he’s anything but gay.

 **Jaehwan** : No, not yet.

 **Minhyun** : Great. I need a taste tester for a recipe I’ve been working on. Would you be okay trying tonight’s experiment?

 **Jaehwan** : Like a lab rat?

 **Minhyun** : If you prefer to word it that way, yes.

 **Jaehwan** : Okay. See you in ten?

 **Minhyun** : Okay. I’ll be waiting.

 

Jaehwan knocked into his neighbor’s door exactly ten minutes later. He was welcomed by a man who could challenge Seongwoo’s looks and Daniel’s body. (Don’t tell Daniel but Jaehwan actually had crush on both of them).

“Hi.” His handsome neighbor said, ushering Jaehwan in. “Jaehwan right? I’m Seongwoo’s friend. You can call me Minhyun hyung.”

“Yeah.” Jaehwan just nodded. “My name is Jaehwan.”

“Right. Make yourself at home. I have to get back to my burgers, sorry.”

“No worries. Can I wait on the couch?”

“Oh, please do. You can watch the TV too if you’d like.”

Jaehwan did as he said while the sound of sizzling filled the apartment. He scanned the living room, where a bronze replica of cleaning materials was framed on the wall.

 _Ah, the mark of a true clean freak._ Jaehwan snickered to himself.

“Those are my friends’ gift for me, as a prank. They know I’m crazy about cleaning.” Minhyun explained, appearing all of a sudden. “Anyway, the burgers are ready. Come this way.”

Jaehwan was led to the adjacent dining area where the colors match that of the previous room.

“Wow, they look good.” He can’t help but say, admiring the perfectly arranged meal on the table.

“Thank you. I still have to learn plating, though, because I didn’t go to a culinary school and I don’t do it at work often either, plus I have to live up to the world’s biggest clean freak title.”

They settled down across each other. The trashy neighbor (his own words, not mine) had to thank god that there are no candles on the table or else he’ll misunderstand that this is a date.

“I was planning on putting scented candles but that smell usually ruins people’s appetite, so I decided not to.” Minhyun blurted. Jaehwan would choke if he was already. “Dig in.”

After his first bite, he knew he would believe if someone told him he had never eaten real food before he tried Minhyun’s. It was so much better than anything he had tried in this world. Ramen can go kill itself.

“Shit, this is so good.” He shamelessly showered the cook with compliments. “Did you make this from scratch?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Wow. At this rate, you can open your own restaurant, if you don’t already have one.”

“Seongwoo suggested that too, but he says I still can’t match with his Daniel’s ramen so I’m still a noob.”

“That’s biased opinion. He and Daniel always drink alcohol when having ramen.” Jaehwan insisted, finishing his burger. “Now, what do I taste test.”

Minhyun put down his burger, laughing so handsomely Jaehwan almost fell out of his seat.

“You just finished it.”

“What? The burger was an experiment?”

“Yes it was. I was afraid that the carrots would overpower the beef, but judging from your reactions, I have not failed in that part.”

“Carrots on the burger patty? Who hurt you?” Jaehwan clutched his chest as if he was scandalized.

“I work as a food designer on an orphanage. The goal is to make inexpensive, nutritious food that kids would want to eat. My design focuses on putting vegetables on disguises so that kids would eat them without the crying and coaxing.” Minhyun explained. “Hence, the carrot-infused burgers.”

“Can I move into that orphanage? Or better yet, can I be your taste tester forever? My appetite’s like a kid’s anyway.”

“Are you sure? I don’t pay that much to my taste testers, though.”

“You don’t even have to pay me. Just feed me every time you have an experiment.”

“Okay, how about every dinner time, you come eat here, with or without experiment.”

“I’d be more than happy to!”

“Then it’s settled.” Minhyun reached out his hand across the table. “You’ll be my taste tester and I’ll give you free dinners every day.”

Jaehwan stretched his hand out to shake Minhyun’s.

 

The next night, dinner was fried chicken and pancakes, and grape juice.

“Usually, this comes out as chicken and waffles but the orphanage doesn’t have waffle maker so pancakes it is.” Minhyun shared as he sets the table. “I hope you wouldn’t mind having breakfast food for dinner.”

“What I’m minding is the fact that you served boxed, grape juice instead of fresh while you were so bothered about the price and nutrition.” Jaehwan replied, swirling the juice in the wine glass.

“It’s just that we are taste testing and I couldn’t possibly serve you beer with the chicken when I don’t even have a single can.”

“Wow. You don’t have beer?” He asked as they took their seats across one another again.

“I can’t drink, actually.”

“How much can you take?” The younger leaned in curiously. “Seongwoo hyung and I can take two bottles. Daniel can take five.”

“I can take two too.”

“Glasses?”

“Sips.”

And it was Jaehwan’s turn to burst out laughing, slapping his thigh in an attempt to calm down.

“You know what, if I had a sister, my father would literally do anything to have you as his son-in-law.”

“Why does it have to be your sister?”

The implication sent shivers down Jaehwan’s spine and back up to his neck.

“Do you also get drunk on grape juice?”

 

The third night, Jaehwan decided to come over earlier to see how Minhyun works his magic. The older was making homemade vegetable pasta in homemade tomato sauce.

“Jaehwan, can you get the pasta cutters on the third cupboard?” Minhyun instructed as he flattens the broccoli and cauliflower pasta on the machine.

So when Jaehwan opened the third cupboard, he was outraged by the volume of ramen packs threatening to escape out of the cabinet.

“Holy shit, hyung!” He can’t help but curse. “Did you put my instant ramen here too?”

“Not there, Jaehwan! Third cupboard under the sink.” Minhyun yelled after checking on him. “And those are my friends’ for when they come over. I threw yours away since they were in a trash bag.”

“You don’t cook for them?” The younger inquired, squatting down to the lower cupboard.

“Haven’t I told you that I’m not really a chef? I merely make recipes.”

“But your food is better than restaurants’. Seongwoo hyung, _a friend of yours_ , told you so.”

“He was my taste tester until your friend fed him his ‘killer’ ramen.” Minhyun emphasized with matching quoting fingers. “Besides, I only cook for special people like the kids in the orphanage.”

“You cook for me too. Am I–?”

“You’re my taste tester. This is work. Let’s not get too carried away.” Minhyun reminded him a little too sternly. “Now, help me cut this.”

 

Day four after meeting Minhyun was an Ongniel and Friends™ night. It was that one day in the month where Daniel and Seongwoo flaunt their love life to their friends. Tonight was a barbeque night and for the first time since Ongniel got together, Minhyun actually attended.

“Why is he here now?” Jaehwan whispered to Daniel while discreetly watching Minhyun.

“Seongwoo hyung blackmailed him into telling me his secret, not knowing that Seongwoo hyung already told me years ago.”

“He looks pretty drunk to me.”

Daniel followed Jaehwan’s line of sight. Minhyun was indeed blushing even though his shot glass was more than half full still.

“Why don’t you go sit beside him before he passes out? You’ll be taking him home anyway so let’s not get him any drunker than that.” Daniel suggested, nonchalantly flipping the meat on the pan.

When Jaehwan did, the older did nothing but slump himself on Jaehwan’s chest.

“Why did you have so much ramen in the trash?” Minhyun asked, sounding like he’s genuinely curious and bothered about it.

“I work as a composer.” Jaehwan narrates, as if he’s talking to a perfectly sober person. “Inspiration comes and goes and I can’t waste so much time on cooking and eating.”

“But now you come to my apartment and cook with me.”

“Well, I need to see my inspiration once a day.”

Minhyun got off him and he was nervous that he had said something wrong.

“Ah!” The lightweight gasped, clutching his chest as if it was the best compliment he had ever heard. “Am I your inspiration?”

“Would you be mad if I said yes?” Jaehwan asked skeptically.

“No.” Minhyun smiled blissfully before snuggling into him again, hugging him too. “I wouldn’t be mad. I’m going to make healthy food for you from now on.”

That was his last words before he passed out.

 

 **Minhyun:** Hey, why aren’t you coming in? Food’s getting cold.

Jaehwan reread the text for the eleventh time now. It has been sent twenty minutes ago but he had been actively avoiding Minhyun since the almost confession last night.

When his doorbell rang, he was more nervous that the South Korean national team’s goal keeper when they played against Germany.

Instead of an angry Minhyun, there was a lone, bow-tied pack of ramen sadly waiting at his doorstep. There was a note written prettily.

**_Jaehwan-ah, did I say something bad when I was drunk last night? Please let hyung know. Here’s a ramen you can leave at my doorstep so we can start over again._ **

_He doesn’t even remember._ Jaehwan thought bitterly. _What a health-conscious breadcrumber.  He didn’t even use breadcrumbs on the chicken. Why would he do it to me?_

(Minhyun used radish shavings for the fried chicken on their second dinner ~~date~~. Don’t try this at home.)

The fire alarm blared all of a sudden, snapping him out of his trance.

He immediately snatched his guitar, which was luckily inside its leather case, his laptop, his phone, and his wallet. When he got outside, people were already rushing their way to the fire exit. Jaehwan joined the crowd, rushing along with them.

When they were safely out of the building, the apartment security guards gathered them on the parking lot.

“Is everybody okay?” The head security asked through the megaphone. “There’s an ambulance to your right and the rescue team on the left. Kindly consult them if you have missing members of the household.”

Jaehwan’s eyes immediately flew to Minhyun’s window, where he spotted the lights still turned on. He scanned the crowd to search for him but there were no signs of his fluffy brown hair.

“Shit!” He cursed to himself, slipping out of the safe zone to race back to the building.

However, he was already out of breath by the time he reached fifth flow. He still had twice that to run up.

“Fucking shit, Hwang Minhyun!” He blew off before releasing all his reserve energy.

Minhyun had to catch him in his arms because his legs literally gave out right after the older had opened the door.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” The older snapped him into consciousness when he was seated on the couch.

“WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! WHY DIDN’T YOU COME OUT THE MOMENT THE ALARMS RANG?!” Jaehwan panted angrily.

“Ah, that would be my fault. I was trying to cook ramen but it got burnt.”

“You burn ramen? How can anyone burn ramen?”

“Well, I used to think that’s what makes me unique.”

“What the hell?!” Jaehwan was really annoyed at Minhyun’s nonchalance. “Why were you even cooking ramen?!”

“You like them.” Minhyun replied sheepishly. “You know what? Seongwoo wasn’t biased when he said Daniel’s was a lot better, because if there was one thing I can’t cook, that’s ramen.”

“Why the hell do you care if I like them?!”

“Well, you weren’t coming over. I thought it was because you’re sick of me feeding you healthy food.”

“Was that why you had a stash of ramen when you don’t even eat them? Because you think your taste testers would leave you because we get sick of your healthy food?”

“No, just you.” Minhyun chuckled, which riled up Jaehwan more because it was so out of place.

“Why are you laughing?” He deadpanned.

“Well, this might sound really creepy but I’ve always seen you at the convenience store nearby, eating ramen. So when they said they were closing, I panic bought every single ramen on the last day. I stashed them here, praying that one night you’d wake up and crave ramen then find none at your cupboard then you’ll knock at my door, asking if I have some.”

“You make me sound like a ramen addict on withdrawal. I would never do that.”

“I figured as much so I was really happy when you texted me.”

“So you were stalking me?”

“Oh, no. At first, I was just curious about you when Daniel said his roommate, you, likes both him and his boyfriend–”

“WHAT?! HE KNOWS?!”

“Apparently. Then Seongwoo said you might fancy me when you see me since I’m Daniel plus Seongwoo package, cleanliness a bonus. Unfortunately, the next time I would hear about you was when you were moving out. I thought that might be the last so I took the chance and suggested the house next to mine since it was recently emptied. I thought, _finally_ , I can get to know the man who fell for Ongniel, who might like me too, but I chicken out every time. When I saw you in that store, I thought your cheeks were really cute that I found myself watching you a lot. Then, without knowing, I fell for you _totally_ when I heard you sing at Daniel’s wedding.”

“What the hell???” Jaehwan blurted as he struggled to think of a comeback.

“I was really happy when you said your dad would like to have a son-in-law like me, you know?”

“So you were genuinely flirting with me?”

“And sincerely, especially last night.”

“What the hell!” He repeated, unknowingly. “What the hell?! We’re you in love with me the whole time?”

“Yes. Daniel knew actually, that’s why he gave you my number and why he told you to sit beside me last night. Sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for right now?”

“Well, the last time I implied my interest for you, you avoided me.”

Jaehwan took a deep breath before bravely climbing on top of Minhyun’s thighs, wrapping his arms around his neck when the latter put his on his waist.

“Look, I’ve only talked to you like five days ago, and I do like you already because, as you said, you’re better than my crushes put together and I do want to date you too but would you mind if we just date first, see where it goes and then let me fall for you?”

“All I heard was ‘I do want to date you too’.”

“Then boyfriends?” Jaehwan pressed they foreheads together. “And for starters, I don’t really like ramen but they suffice.”

“Boyfriends.” Minhyun smiled back. “And watch me. I’m going to make you love me too.”

Minhyun stole a kiss before Jaehwan can get off him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Babe, I’d like to adopt Jinyoungie.” Minhyun whispered to Jaehwan as he put his arm around the younger’s shoulder.

“The ring bearer?” Jaehwan asked turning to his husband.

“Yes.”

“I’d like to keep Daehwi too. He’s such a cutie.”

“I’m pretty sure my connections at the orphanage will allow us to adopt two at the same time.”

“That’s wonderful.” Jaehwan pecked Minhyun’s lips. “I’m excited.”

“Hey, hey, hey. You two.” Daniel called out to them, ruining their moment with another childish antic. “Honeymoon’s in an hour. Please mind your guests for now.”

“Coming from you who kidnapped Seongwoo hyung because his mom won’t let you see him the day before your own wedding.” Jaehwan snapped back.

“You still believe Daniel kidnapped me?” Seongwoo laughed.

“Actually, it was me who sneaked him out because he was two seconds away from crying if he didn’t see Daniel.” Minhyun admitted.

“Then, why didn’t you kidnap me yesterday?!” Jaehwan whined.

**Author's Note:**

> RISE MINHWAN


End file.
